The Joy Of Bowling
by Kitty297
Summary: i really don't have a summary for this other than saying the 4 animotronics go to a bowling alley. And that Bonnie is a boy
1. Chapter 1

Hello** and welcome to my second stoey on fan fic. YAY! I hope you enjoy this chapter. The chapters will be posted every day like my other story.**

Freddy,Chica, Bonnie, Foxy, and Golden Freddy, we're all roaming the building. It was 1:24AM and Mike was in the office sleeping.

"What a wonderful night...Bonnie look at that star!" Chica shouted pulling Bonnie over.

"Chica you already showed me this." Bonnie said laughing at Chica's excitment of the stars.

" Yeah I know but just...just look at it!" Chica was now jumping up and down pointing like a little child.

Bonnie laughed then said.

"Chica go ask Foxy or Freddy." Bonnie couldn't stop laughing.

Bonnie was always know for laughing, there was never anything not funny to the lavender bunny. He even laughed at himself if he failed at something.

It was as if he called, Freddy and Foxy walked in laughing their butts off.

" Did ye see tha lads face!" Foxy asked almost falling to the floor.

" Nonononono did you see his face when he woke up? He looked like he was drunk or something."

Bonnie and Chica had not heard a scream from Mike. So why were they laughing? Bonnie decided to speak up.

" What are you guys talking about?"

Freddy and Foxy looked at Bonnie and said.

" That's not the question... Guess what we have..." Freddy said while holding up some keys.

" Ohh shiney." Chica was looking at the keys as the moonlight reflected off of the silver keys.

" Yeah me and Foxy planned on going to this bowling alley the kids talk about." Freddy said swinging the keys on his finger like he was the stuff.

" Oh I wanna go to!" Chica shouted jumping up and down.

"Chica lass. Ye okay? Yer really hyper." Foxy asked tilting his head to the side.

Chica looked at foxy and said.

" I'm just really hyped I'll calm down." Chica said dropping her smile into a serious look.

"Well guys lets go to this bowling alley." Freddy said clapping his hands together.

They unlocked the door and walked out of the pizzeria.

"Freddy do you even know where the bowling alley is." Bonnie asked.

"Yes I heard a parent give directions to a security guard."

"Oh." Bonnie said quietly,

while their feet crunched the grains of the old cement.

"Here we are!" Freddy shouted.

"right but how do we get in?" Chica asked.

" Simple we just open the door." Freddy said walking up to the two glass double sided door. He pulled the door Handel but it didn't budge.

"Hmmm let me pull harder." Freddy said getting ready to pull again but Chica stopped him.

" Maybe we should find a different way in, with out breaking their doors." Chica said.

" Okay let's try the back door." Freddy said.

They all walked around the side until they found a back door.

" Aha let's try this door." Freddy pulled the door... Nothing.

"Why won't the door open?" Freddy asked with frustration.

" Because you dumb dumb the doors are locked, we can either pick a lock or breakin." Chia said in more of a smart alck tone.

" I suggest we have Foxy pick the lock to this back door." Freddy said.

Bonie was just quiet I guess he wasn't in the mood for their low AI's..

After about 20 minutes later foxy had picked the lock.

" yesss!" Freddy said while walking in.

" But do we have to turn the power on?" Bonnie asked walking into the control center of everything.

"Yep it says power here!"

Bonnie flicked the switch and the whole place lit, and music began to play.

"Bonnie lad turn tha music off!" Foxy hissed.

Bonnie ran back over to the power and turned off the music.

After awhile everyone was bowling in the bowling stations. After a while they all got signal saying they over did their powers core and only had 20 minuets before shut down. Since they were in such of a rush they left all the power on and the bowling balls on the floor, and left the back door open. When they got back to the pizzeria they had 30 seconds until shut down, they ran to their positions and said good morning and shut down until 7am. ( the pizzeria opens at 7) they had planned on going back to the pizzeria the next night.

**Well that was the first chapter of the joy of bowling I'm kinda excited to see how this story will go. Hopefully it will be better than Chica's crush, but who knows but anyways ill see you guys later today for Chica's crush, until that time be safe my friends and smile. **


	2. Chapter 2 Mikes turn

**Ok guys I am sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday but I had gotten really busy in between the time that i posted Chicas crush all the way to bed time. But anyway here is the chapter I know it sucks but.. I was scared about what you would say about me not posting so I just rushed a chapter.. I had already came up with it just not put it in the computer ya know? Anyway here is the next chapter.**

As the final song of the day began to play Freddy saw Mike in the corner with his keys in his hands while glaring at Bonnie,Freddy,and Chica.

" Were are in trouble." Freddy thought to himself.

They were singing a goodbye song to end the day. Many children Began to cry while the parents dragged them out of the pizzeria. After the clock struck 12 Mike came out of the office frowning.

"Guys I am very disappointed in you all... may I ask where did you go?" Mike said.

The 3 animatronics stayed quiet in hopes of Mike walking off... But he didn't.

" I know you are awake guys im not stupid." Mike said kind of laughing.

Freddy felt like Mike was going to attack them.. he felt intimidated. Luckily Golden Freddy made it worse.

" Mike I believe that freddy feels frightened." Glodie said laughing.

Mike laughed and on the floor laughing at the way Freddy began to stand. He changed his posture. Bonnie and Chica looked like they were going to fall.

Mike regained his balance and stopped laughing then said.

" But seriously where did you go.?"

Bonnie finally spoke up about bowling alley Mike looked at Bonnie and frowned.

" You guys know I love to go bowling!" Mike shouted

Bonnie,Chica,and Freddy exchanged looks.

"so you're not mad right?" The all asked in unison.

Mike shook his head in said.

" I was a little but let me ask a question.. How did you get inside?"

Freddy stepped forward a bit and said

" We had our good pirate pal to open it of course." Freddy smiled with of pride.

Mike turned around to be meat by the tall fox.

" Aye lad." Foxy said.

After a few hours they all went to the bowling alley.

The animatronics had Foxy pick the back lock as, they all entered the building.

" Hmm if you guys left everything on... then why are there no guards?" Mike asked.

Freddy shrugged his shoulders.

" Does it matter?" Freddy asked.

For the rest of the night everyone bowled.

Mike won with the total 200 points because almost every time it was his turn... he hit a of the animatronics would call him a cheater but he knew that he was just to pro.

**All right there you guys go.. Sorry its anyway see you guys in Chica's Crush,peace.**


	3. Chapter 3 I Dont Even Know

**Hello my people how you doing? Good I hope. B=Well lets get on with the chapter.**

Mike approached the building, keys and bowling shoes in hand.

" Man I cant wait to go bowling for free tonight." He said as he unlocked the door.

Usually Mike's boss would stay behind and let Mike in but since he told Mike to come in later left at his usual time and gave mike the keys.

Mike had finally gotten the doors open, he entered the building. It was quieter than usual.

"Hello!? Anybody in here?! Freddy...Chica...Bonnie...Foxy!?" No answer.

"Where did those robots go" Mike asked himself.

" The door was locked so they couldn't have left the building..unless they snuck out when left." Mike said scratching his chin.

Mike went into the security office, when he entered he saw the red light on the phone meaning it was a recorded message from his boss.

" Uh hey Mike If you are hearing this than you should go home... umm I have taken all the robots in for repair this weekend... even Foxy...Yeah um I didn't tell you earlier because I forgot to so im leaving this for you. Umm so yeah..my men are..heh...pretty nervous, You know from the animatronics being...well...killers. But anyway enough with me being nervous...uh I will talk to you later Mike...and Oh before we hang up...return the key please. Thanks..ok have a goodnight bye."

and with that the phone line went dead.

" Wow..." was all Mike said.

" My only question is do I still get paid for coming in tonight."

**LOL Mike anyway here is chapter 3 you guys.. I don't know why I put this in here but I just wanted to put it in there and see how it goes.. curiosity of a child you know. But anyway have a good night and morning tomorrow and smile be safe and I will see you guys later.. peace.**


	4. Chapter 4 Boring night

**Hello guys. Its been a good day for you yes? Well I hope so but here is the next chapter for this story. ;)**

Mike walked out of the building with his shoes, he put the keys on the table so his boss would see them that night or day.

~2 days later~

Mike walked into the building on his usual schedule.. the animatronics were in the building today...er I mean Night.

"Hey gang!" Mike said standing in front of them waving.

Freddys eyes rolled down to look at Mike, after his eyes were set on Mike he winked. Mike laughed then said.

" What type of repairs did you guys get?" Mike asked.

Freddy eyed the boss's office as if saying.

"_Cant talk now the boss is still here." _

Mike nodded and walked to the security office.

" Ahh... Hello Carl." Mike said to the cupcake a if it was gonna talk back.

~ 1 half hour later~

Mike watched as his boss drove away in his black Camaro. After awhile of waiting Mike turned to the animatronics.

" So guys what repairs did you get?" Mike asked again.

Chica looked over at Mike not leaving the stage yet but said.

" Same as usual.. just a software update , Cleaning, and fixed glitches."

Mike nodded.

" It was boring like the rest but hey...we made it through didn't we? We passed the test of not being scrapped and replaced." Bonnie said tossing his guitar to the floor.

" Well who's up for bowling?" Mike asked while doing the jazz hands.

All of the animatronics of stage raised their hands.

" But we will have to wait until Foxy is done resting." Freddy said while climbing off the stage.

" Why is he sleep?" Mike asked.

"Because Mike his software is still updating or resetting.. His was the worst out of all of us."Chica added while rolling her eyes while heading to the kitchen.

~ 2 very long and boring hours later~

" Guys pirates Cove's curtains are moving!" Mike shouted.

All of the animatronics ran to the office.

" Lets hope he is actually awake this time." Chica said annoyed.

" Yeah but I saw his foot twitch." Mike lied,

" Oh suuurrrreeee Mike." Chica said while flicking him.

After awhile of watching they saw Foxy's noise peer out of his cove.

" There he issssssss." Mike said while pretending to be fan girling.

Foxy saw Mike look at the camera and wave.

" Finally that dope wakes up." Chica said walking off.

" Why is she so rude tonight?" Mike asked.

" She is having one of those...um things where she gets irritated easily.. we all have that." Bonnie said.

Mike nodded and grabbed his bowling shoes.

" Well guys we have to be quick tonight."

~ 20 exciting minuets later~

" Here we go guys." Mike said as Foxy opened the door again.

They turned on the lights and grabbed bowling balls.

" Im gonna win tonight Mike." Freddy said while putting his hate down on a table.

" Yeah in your dreams Fazbear.' Mike said laughing.

Later that night Freddy had won.

"HA I told you Mike." Freddy said laughing while pointing his finger in Mike's face.

" Yeah ok." Mike said.

**Well guys there you have it. Sorry I really don't intend on my stories being late at night like this. I hope I can post earlier in the day time but * shrugs shoulder* who kowns,but anyway be safe and smile and I will see you next time...peace!**


	5. Chapter5 A New Friend and a missing hook

**Hello people of fan fic. How ya doing? Good I hope,im really tired today so this chapter will be shorter than the usual but anyway here we go.**

Golden Freddy sat in the back room while strumming one of Bonnie's guitar from his collection. He hummed the song_ My Grandfathers clock. _

_" Ninety years without slumbering tick tock tick tock,__His life seconds numbering tick tock tick tock,__ It stopped short never to tick again as the old man died."_

Goldie sighed.

"Will I ever get to play with the children again?" He said.

Goldie kept had gotten really good since he played every even beat Bonnie in a guitar solo.

Goldie smiled as he remembered those times.

~ 5 musical hours later~

Goldie put the guitar back on its shelf, and waited for Mike to enter the building at any moment now.

About 20 minuets later Mike walking in...with a wrist band on?

The three animatronics on the stage saw this.

" Hey Mike, what is the cast for?" Freddy asked getting off the stage and grabbing Mike's wrist to examine.

" Well...heh...funny story, I was practicing my bowling and I...heh sprang my wrist." Mike said looking down laughing a little.

Freddy smiled and said.

" Were you trying tomake sure you would out do me tonight?"

Mike looked around to try and give a distraction. He had found one.

"Hey Fred? What is that tall black thing over there?" Mike asked while pulling his hand away from Freddy's grasp.

Freddy looked over and saw what Mike was talking about.

"Hmmm I wonder what that is."Freddy said approaching the figure.

When Freddy got close the figure moved.

" Huh? How's there?" Freddy said.

" If I must reveal myself then so be it."

The tall black figure moved into the looked like a puppet.

" I am the Marionette.. The establishment brought me here in my gift box earlier." Marionette said looking around"

" ohhh are you a new friend?" Chica asked.

" Yes I am." Marionette said.

" Ohhhh Foxy would love to know that we have a new friend... FOXY! GET OUT HERE NOW!" Chica shouted.

" Arg I be coming one sec please." Foxy said while pulling on something coming out of the cove.

" Gah! I found tis here thing in me cove." Foxy said throwing a Mangled girl version of him on the table.

"She be in the cove when I awoke from me sleep ..but I thinks she is dead."Foxy added poking he face.

" Well don't poke her retard.!" Chica shouted hitting Foxy's hand.

" Anyway Foxy meet Marionette.. He is the well...Marionette of the place." Freddy said gesturing towards Marionette.

" Well welcome aboard lad..I be Foxy the great Pirate Fox." Foxy said sticking his hand out.

Marionette shook his hand and said.

"What do you guys do for fun?"

" Well Marionette we go bowling at night." Bonnie said.

Marionette nodded.

"I head that there is a Golden Fazbear?" Marionette asked.

" Oh yes that is my brother Golden Freddy." Freddy said smiling.

Marionette nodded.

" Well guys it was nice meeting you all..but my batter isn't fully charged so im gonna go and charge.. ill seeyou guys after bowling...oh and Foxy? That fox right there is not dead and her name is toy foxy but now we all call her Mangle." Marionette said while walking off.

We?" Freddy asked as the noticed they talked to the marionette for 3 hours.

"Oh no!Weonly have 2 hours until 6AM.!" Freddy screamed.

they all rushed off to the car.

~ 10 Minuets later~

" Foxy pick the lock."Freddy whispered.

Foxy smiled and pulled his hand up that was suppose to have a hook on it.

" Uhhh Foxy.. where's your hook?" Freddy said.

Foxy looked down at his hand.

"It was there earlier!" Foxy said.

" Well its not." Freddy said crossing his arms.

Mike sighed..

"Guys lets get back to the car." Mike said looking down at his watch that said 5:30AM."

Eveyone entered the car.

~10 angry minutes later~

" Nice going Foxy!"Freddy said sarcastically.

Foxy rolled his eyes as he began to look for his hook.

"Blimey I cant find it anywhere." Foxy said giving up and walking into the back room to get an extra hook.

" What are we gonna do with you?" Mike said laughing.

**Well everyone there you go. I decided to make this longer than intended but eh.I did this for you guys so ill see you later and im going to bed. Smile and be safe..Peace**


End file.
